


I Hope the Stars Align for Us

by southbroflovski



Category: South Park
Genre: Best Friends, Coming Out, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I’m projecting, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southbroflovski/pseuds/southbroflovski
Summary: Summer nights on a trampoline could bring more than one could ever hope for.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	I Hope the Stars Align for Us

Kyle and Stan have never felt more at ease than right now, lying face up towards the midnight sky on a trampoline. A summer breeze flows through the air, loosely swaying the silhouettes of tree leaves lingering over the ring of the net. Something about the comfortable silence over them is warming.  
Stan’s hands cradle the back of his head as he struggles to keep track of which stars he counted so far. He sighs, finally giving up, and turns his head to look at Kyle, whose unmoving eyes are distant somewhere in the sky. Stan traces the lines of his red curls fluttering lightly with the wind with his eyes. At the sound of Stan’s huff, Kyle pulls his eyes over, quirking one eyebrow up. Mockingly, he exaggerates a sigh, and his interlocked hands rise and fall with his stomach. Stan can’t help but feel a smirk pull on his lips. The small smirk quickly turns into a huge grin, and he can’t even suppress the laugh pushing its way out when Kyle’s eyebrow rises with Stan’s grin.  
Kyle can’t help but smile giddily, rolling fully to his side to rest his cheek on his hand, and says, “What?” now laughing gently along too.  
Stan rotates onto his side to match Kyle, resting his head on the hand propped up by his elbow. “I don’t know,” he answers.  
Kyle slightly shifts his eyebrows as he examines Stan’s dimly lit face for the millionth time. His grin dies into a seemingly solemn but accepting smile, and Stan’s follows. Building up courage, Kyle begins after a moment of quiet, “Stan, you’d be my best friend no matter what, right?”  
Stan’s thoughts begin racing on the inside, but he remains calm on the outside, and reassures him, “Of course, always,” while taking notice that Kyle’s biting the inside of his cheek.  
Kyle focuses on the lining of the trampoline, avoiding eye contact completely, and hesitates. “Really?”  
“I promise,” Stan prompts. He can feel his arm muscles clenching and hopes it isn’t noticeable.  
In an unsteady voice, Kyle says gradually, “I think I like guys.”  
Stan relaxes at the break of suspense. “Why wouldn’t I wanna be friends with you because of that?” Though he knows the answer, he asks anyway.  
“Well, I mean, some douchebags aren’t cool with it,” he explains in a somewhat frustrated tone. His voice begins to soften, and he shakes out, “I didn’t want to ruin anything.” Stan saddens at the tears straining themselves to stay together in Kyle’s eyes. He hates the idea that Kyle would be afraid of him reacting terribly.  
“Come here,” Stan encourages, pulling him into a hug. The surface slowly bounces at the shift above. Kyle’s chest shakes against Stan’s. “There’s nothing in the world you could do that would make me want to leave you,” Stan says, his own eyes now becoming red-rimmed as he rubs his back consolingly.  
They stay in the fitting hug for a while longer until Kyle pulls away and wipes his sniffling nose to the neckline of his t-shirt. Stan swipes his hand through his black tousled hair, and runs his fingers over the trampoline until Kyle settles.  
There’s a small pause as if Kyle’s thinking about what to say next, until he simply says, “Thanks, dude.”  
“Yeah,” Stan begins, twisting his dangling sweatshirt string. Their eyes reconnect once again, and he questions, “How did you know you were gay? Like, for sure?”  
Kyle raises himself upon his elbow. “If you mean me personally, I was confused at first. I liked a guy, and I was making up excuses for what I was feeling and brushing it off. I thought that maybe it would go away after a couple weeks and I’d be sure that I didn’t love him, but it never went away, I guess,” he finished antsily.  
“Oh,” Stan noises thoughtfully.  
“Why, are you just wondering?”  
“Well, that sounds kind of like what I’ve been thinking for a bit.”  
Stan can feel the full weight of Kyle’s stare setting on him, and can almost hear a grin when he says, “Oh, really? What are you confused about?”  
“I know that I like girls, though. I’m not in denial or whatever, but some guys are pretty cool, too, I guess.”  
“You can like guys and girls. That’d be bisexual.”  
“I know that, but I just don’t want to be wrong. It hasn’t really been more than one dude either.”  
“Hey, look at me,” Kyle tells him. Stan reluctantly meets his eyes, and can’t help but admire the lift of his hair when the breeze travels through the air once again. “You shouldn’t worry about being wrong. Sexuality can change. You feel what you feel.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Uh huh,” Kyle confirms.  
They sit for a moment. Stan feels as though a part of him already knew he wasn’t straight. Months had passed of him accepting that he had a crush on Kyle, to say the least. Hearing Kyle reassure the last part of him that was scared to be wrong made him feel like the last piece of the puzzle was put in. It was finally complete.  
“Hey, Kyle,” he opens.  
“Yeah, Stan?”  
“I’m bi.”  
Both boys start giggling, and Stan is sure he can see the reflection of every star in the sky in Kyle’s eyes. It’s almost like he can feel it in his own, too.  
“Cool,” Kyle finishes, beaming.  
Stan doesn’t know who started leaning in first, but his heart feels as though it’s going to burst. It’s almost like gravity pulls them together. Two pairs of pink lips meet at last, and their hands wrapped around each other only pull them closer together. On a night like tonight, they’re thankful that the stars finally aligned for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one night, and it’s my first finished story/one shot. It’s literally straight up projection because I thought about something similar when I was laying on my trampoline, so I apologize if they’re ooc. it’s all good though :)


End file.
